Why Fight It?
by JessiDene14
Summary: 3 years. It's been three very long years since she's seen him, and quite frankly she's over him. She doesn't need him anymore. There is no way she could possibly find even a speck of love for him. She's over him completely... well maybe…. kinda... sorta... possibly... not really...at all.


3 years. It's been three very long years since she's seen him, and quite frankly she's over him. Maybe…. sorta… kinda….. not really.

It has taken Elena three years to get over Stefan. She's in college, has a loving family, and now a special person who has taken over her world. She couldn't possibly still love Stefan? Besides he's the one that left without reason. He's the one who tore her heart. He's the one that didn't even say goodbye. Why should she still care?

How to Love Remake: Stefan and Elena

Note: This story is HIGHLY inspired by _How to Love_ by Katie Cotugno! I do not own anything, not the characters, the book, NOTHING! All rights go to the author and writers and creators of the show.

**After: 1**

I couldn't believe this. After all these years, how dare he have the nerve to just show up and stand oh so nonchalantly in front of me like nothing has happened? Everything has happened! I swore to myself that I would never again trust him. And now, seeing him here, in this rusty Shell corner market, buying a Dr. Pepper, like he owns the place or something! Are you kidding me? The nerve of some people!

Maybe, I'm being too judgmental. I mean it's not like I OWN this town. He has every right to be here. I mean he was born here. He lived here until he was 17. He worked here. Hell, he was even the star quarterback all four years of high school! I'm sure people are kneeling at his feet for his return. He had that charismatic appeal to him. He could make people do what he wanted with just a smile. I know 'cause I was one of those suckers. I just can't believe that he would choose now to return.

What did I need from here again? Oh, that's right. I came to get animal crackers for Miranda and aspirin for me. She's been screaming this whole way, complaining that she's hungry. I packed a full diaper bag of apples and cheez-its, but she refused to eat any of it. "I want a-mal crackrs!" she yelled. Once I realized she wasn't giving that up, I dropped her off at Caroline's and drove back here. We were have our weekly Friday night girls' movie. A tradition we'd started when we found out I was pregnant.

I walked down the aisle looking for that small on the go bag of crackers and prayed he wouldn't see me. I made it all the way to the end of the aisle when he turned and saw me not so much as staring but more of indiscreetly spying. Crap! I was never good at this.

"Hey long time, no see!" he said once he saw me. Really?! 'Long time, no see' is the best he could come up with? How about 'I'm sorry for abandoning you' or 'I'm eternally in your debt?' Ok, that last one was a little dramatic, but you get my point.

"Hey yourself," I said forcing a smile that made my cheeks hurts. "I never thought to see you again." Maybe a little harsh.

"I just got in town about a day ago. Been meaning to catch up with everyone, how've they been?" He flashed his signature smile and I had to scratch my nose to keep from looking directly into those eyes.

"Same old, same old. Bonnie's at NYU and Caroline's at Whitmore. I'm actually going to see Caroline in a little while," I said once I gained the courage to look at him again.

"That's good, I need to catch up with her. How have you been?" Damn those eyes.

"Oh, you know, working, schooling, sleeping, the usual. Not much has changed," Well a lot has changed but he doesn't need to know that.

"Good, sounds like you're doing good." He paused, "My mom told me about…uh… I mean that you had…"

"Miranda, Her name's Miranda." That was a little icy.

"Yeah, she said she's wonderful." He smiled again and it took all the strength I had to not punch him right there, square in the jaw and then punch his mom. I can't she could say that her grandchild was 'wonderful' when the only times she has even seen her was at church and occasionally at the grocery store. That really irritated me.

"I don't mean to brag, but she's pretty great," I had to laugh at my own cockiness. My daughter was the highlight of my life. If it wasn't for her I probably wouldn't want to live. I was in a bad place when he left. I didn't talk, didn't eat, people were starting to worry. Then I found out I was pregnant and people got furious. It was just a bad time in general. Then things started to get better. Miranda was born and my family stared to come around. They really loved Miranda. She was so smart, and was staring to talk, ALL the time. Things are good.

Then this dickhead had to show up and ruin things.

I realized we'd been standing there for far too long. I spoke first. "Listen I've really got to, Caroline is waiting…."

"Oh, yeah no problem. I should really go to." He backed away a little so I could pass in front of him.

I walked up to the check-out counter, "I'll see you around…I hope."

"I'll be here. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"It was nice to see you Stefan."

"You too Elena." He was half way out the door before he turned and said, "Oh and Elena, I would really like to meet her."

"One day, I promise," I said with a hint of a genuine smile this time.

"Wait…. What?!" Caroline said as she switched Miranda from one hip to another. I'd just finished telling Caroline what had happened at the store. She was about as floored as I was.

"And can you believe that Gabrielle had the balls to talk about her to him! That women practically helped raised me then turned her back on me! Now she's all 'she's wonderful' God, some people!"

"Well, look on the bright side Elena, Stefan's back. He can meet his baby and maybe do some good?" I had to love Caroline for her optimism, but sometimes I just really needed her to be as mad as I was.

"How is that the bright side? He left me for three years! Didn't say goodbye, didn't tell anyone where he was going, and now he expects for us to just jump right back into the same routine as before! Well I can't! And he's a punk for wanting that!" I finish my rant and flop down on to the soft couch. I didn't realize hatred could make you tired.

"Maybe that's not what he wants. Maybe he wants to make amends and just be friends? Come on Elena you have to give the poor guy a chance."

"I don't have to do anything. As far as I'm concerned he might as well be just the dick that got me pregnant. Literally and figuratively." I sighed and turned on my side to face Caroline. "I'm done taking about this. Let's just put on a movie please? And anything but the Notebook, I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"Ok princess," Caroline brought Miranda to me then she went and looked for a movie. We finally decided on _The Avengers, _as it has the right amount of action with the least amount of romance. Within thirty minutes Miranda was asleep on my chest. Once the movie was done, I said my goodbyes to Caroline and headed home. I just knew this would be a long weekend.

So many things were running through my head as I lay there that Saturday morning. Somebody in this house had to have known that Stefan was back. We've known the Salvatores since before I was born. Our dads went to high school and college together. Stefan was my dad's godson and his mom was my godmother. Hell, Gabrielle had introduced my dad to my mom Miranda and his second wife Isobel. That woman helped me with everything when I was young. She stepped up as a pseudo-mom after mine passed. And my dad has been to more football and baseball games than I can even imagine. Don't try to tell me that he didn't know he was here. The Salvatores weren't extended family, they were family. They knew Stefan and I would end up together. I'm pretty sure our moms plotted the whole thing. I just can't believe no one said anything. I had to know why.

By this point Miranda had woken up, so I scooped her up and headed down stairs. Isobel was swaying back and forth singing a sweet French lullaby that her mother used to sing when she was a baby. Isobel is probably the kindest woman I've met. She met my dad when I was about eight years old and Jeremy was six, two years after my mom died of breast cancer. Her parents were full blood French but moved to the US months after Isobel was born. She loves to tell stories of how her mother and father would argue in English just because she could understand it yet. Her and my dad married when I was about thirteen. She was the closest thing I had to a mother now.

Isobel swayed to the tune and made what appeared to be nutella crêpes. Those were my favorites. Maybe she's trying to butter me up?

"Have you seen dad?" I asked as I sit Miranda in her high chair. I sprinkle some cheerios on the tray to keep her busy.

"I think he and Jeremy are outside practicing," she says not bothering to turn around. Jeremy had recently made Varsity Baseball at school. Dad has been conditioning him sense he was three. He always wanted an athletic child and I guess when he realized I was as uncoordinated as a baby deer he turned his focus to something else. He'd also been Stefan's little league coach.

Just as I was about to ask her about Stefan, my dad and Jeremy come in through the back door.

"Nice work out there son, but try and relax your arm, don't want to pull anything before the first game," my dad made his way over to Isobel and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey sleepy head didn't expect to see you anytime soon."

"Yeah well I had something to ask you," I snapped back. I didn't play games. Especially ones I knew I'd loose.

"Ok…what's on your mind," he said as he turned around to grab a crêpe.

"Did you know Stefan was back in town?"

I felt the whole room go still. My dad set his plate down. Isobel stopped stirring the batter she had. Jeremy just looked confused as always. I asked again a little more authoritative, "Did you know Stefan was back?"

My dad sighed, rubbed his neck and turned to look at me. "I spook to Coop a couples nights ago and he said that Stefan called him and said he was coming home. When? He didn't say."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I put my hands on my hips. I sign that I was very pissed.

"I didn't want to upset you, and I didn't think that you two would run into each other." My dad was clearly nervous now.

"Upset me? I'm even more upset that you kept this from me? After everything he put me through, you thought it was best NOT to say anything?!"

"Sweetie, I'm sure he…." Isobel started to say.

"No," My dad cut her off. "I kept it from you because I thought it was best for you. I quite frankly don't want to see the little weasel and I'd prefer you not to see him either. But don't get mad at me. I did what any father would do. I tried to protect you, as I always have," and with that he grabbed a water and walked straight to his office. I stood in the kitchen willing myself not to cry.

Isobel tried to console me. I just shrugged her off grabbed Miranda and something to eat and went upstairs.

I spent the rest of the day with Caroline trying to forget everything that had happened this past twenty four hours. Caroline kept me busy. She was going on and on about how much fun Thanksgiving was going to be because Bonnie was coming home for the week. That's right, I almost forgot the holidays were coming. I'll have to find time to get excited about it. Right now, I just couldn't deal with, well anything.

After a day of shopping and gossiping I came home and I was going to write in my diary but instead I ended up reading a few past entries from when Stefan and I was first dating.

**Before: 1**

"I swear Stefan; you're going to pay for that!" I screamed as I chased him around the house with frosting on my hands. For some reason birthday parties always ended in a cake fight between us.

"Catch me if you can!" he hollered.

The great thing about the Salvatores' house was that it was big and spacious. I mean my house was big too, but not even close to the size of this monstrosity!

"Children please! You just turned sixteen not twelve, could we please act a little more dignified?" Gabrielle scolded us from the kitchen.

"I don't think they have much dignity left, mom," Damon, Stefan's older brother said. He was seven years older than us, and when we were younger I had the biggest crush on him. Now he's just a spoiled college student who only comes home when he needs something.

"Shut Up Damon!" Stefan yelled when stopped next to his brother.

"I'm not the one acting like a two year old!" Damon countered. Stefan faced his brother and looked him dead in the eye. He looked really pissed at him. I snuck up behind Stefan and tapped him on the shoulders. When he spun around, his face met my frosted covered hand. PERFECTO! I laughed as I thanked Damon for his distraction, then he left.

"You planned that with him didn't you?" Stefan accused.

"Actually, this time, it was just perfect timing." I smiled as I threw my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a little peck on the lips.

"Sure it was," he bent down to give me another long kiss and in the process got frosting all over my face, but I didn't care, because it was Stefan. Nothing he could do would ever make me mad at him.

After a couple of seconds I pulled back. I needed some air or else I'd faint.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Happy birthday Elena."

I swear if I could freeze a moment in time, I would freeze this, and only this, right here. Him in my arms, he in mine, it was perfect. But we did have to clean up all the frosting on us. And we had to get ready for my "surprise" birthday party at the Grill. Caroline and Bonnie are not very discrete so I figured it out a couple of days ago. We always did this. We had a small party between our families, then a big party with our friends. It was super easy to find a place for a party because, Stefan's dad, Coop, whose real name is Giuseppe, but we call him Coop because he hated his name and insisted on being called by his middle Cooper, owned the Mystic Grill, where just about every teenager in Mystic Falls hung out. He always let us through parties. I think it's because he severely wants to be like by the younger crowd. Anyway, Stefan and I cleaned ourselves and the kitchen up and headed to the Grill.

When we arrived, everyone yelled in excitement, and I put on my best fake smile. Of course Caroline saw right through it. She was a little upset, but I reassured her that I loved my party and she seemed ok after that.

"Do you ever get tired of this?" Stefan asked when he found me sitting in a booth.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I'm just saying, we've been doing the same thing since we were what? Ten? Don't you want something different for your birthday?" He asked.

"I mean yeah it'd be nice. Why do you have something in mind Mr. Salvatore?" I batted my eyes at him hoping he would tell me whatever was on his mind.

"Nothing concrete at the moment my dear Ms. Gilbert." He leaned down to kiss me. Damn usually the eye thing works.

"Aren't you two just the cutest couple in this place?" Caroline scooted into the other side of the booth with Bonnie following right behind.

"I don't know I saw Bonnie and Jeremy conoodling over in the corner a minute ago. They might give us a run for our money," I said as I nudged Bonnie.

"Shut up, Elena!" Bonnie blushed, then tried to hide her blush by ducking her head.

"Oh no Bon finally cracked," Matt said as he pulled up a chair.

"I guess I owe you ten bucks mate, didn't think it's happen so soon," Nik joined in on the conversation.

"What'd you punks do to my girlfriend?" Jeremy said as he slid in next to Bonnie. Bonnie lifted her head

"Why don't you ask your sister Jer," Matt said pointing a finger at me.

"She's fine, just a little love struck," I teased. This time I made both Bonnie and Jeremy blush.

"Where's Rebekah at, Matt?" Stefan asked, turning the conversation around.

"She flew into London for our mother's….fourth wedding I think," Nick answered not even bothering to let Mat answer.

"You didn't want to go?" I asked a little intrigued. If Rebekah wasn't with Matt, she was always with Nik. They'd moved her about a year ago, and although at first we were wary of their presence, the melded into our group quite nicely.

"I have no need to go and weird smelling aunts and grandmothers squeezing my cheeks and telling me what a handsome young man I've become. I also have no interest in this supposedly charming man my mother claims to be 'the one'. Rebekah was guilt tripped into it, unfortunately," he said pretending to be sad for his younger sister.

"She said they should be back no later than Monday," Matt said.

"Just in time to go back-to-school shopping!" Caroline exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Oh Caroline," Bonnie sighed.

I lied earlier. When I said I would freeze just one moment in time. I'd freeze them all. Because it's moments like these, all of us friends hanging out and just being kids, that I love the most. Moments like these where life is good and simple.

I sighed and leaned into Stefan resting my head on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered into my ear.

"Nothing," I said. But of course I was thinking about everything.

Ok so please don't hate for not continuing my other story! I got bored each time I sat down to write and just couldn't finish. Anyway like I said before, this story was HIGHLY inspired by _How to Love_ by Katie Cougno, BUT there will be many differences! Thanks again for reading this!


End file.
